


Jack's Lament

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: But who here would ever understand 
  
  That the pumpkin king with the skeleton grin 
  
  Would tire of his crown
  
  If they only understood
  
  He'd give it all up if he only could...

  Jack's Lament - The Nightmare Before Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Pumpkin

Jack sighed as he walked through the graveyard, the jack-o-lanterns glowing at the base of a steep hill illuminated by the full moon. He patted his leg as he passed Gizmo's grave, the ghost of his family pet appearing above his grave eagerly as Jack continued on. He didn't hear the near-silent sound of someone settling in to hide behind a nearby grave, too consumed by his own thoughts to notice his audience, a man made in a lab by the most brilliant mind in the land, Dr. Wecht. Mark, Jack's biggest fan, hid among the tombstones, watching as the other stalked toward the hill with sure strides of his long, skeletal legs.

And then Jack sang.

He sang about his role in Halloween Town as The Pumpkin King, about his skill in frightening people.

But then his voice would grow low and sad. He sang about wanting more. He sang about wanting something, but not knowing what. He sang about the people of Halloween Town not understanding how he felt, and wishing he could find a way to fill the emptiness behind his ribs, the sadness in his skull.

Mark watched, entranced, as Jack laid his soul bare in the quiet of the cemetery, moonlight bouncing off of his skull and long finger bones, making him shine. He watched as Jack bowed his head, a frown pulling at his features as he disappeared into the woods.

And more than anything, Mark wished he was brave enough to tell Jack he knew how he felt. He wished he could fill the emptiness hidden behind his ribs, and he wished he could take his loneliness and sadness away.

Mark waited until Jack was out of sight before standing from behind the grave he had been hiding behind, hurrying to Dr. Wecht's laboratory, mind set on helping Jack feel better, no matter the cost.


End file.
